Lynnyn (mirror)
/ | gender = female | born = May 2357 | eyes = dark brown | hair = auburn | height = 1.72 | weight = 58 | affiliation = Imperial Union of Planets, Imperial Starfleet, later independent | stationed = | position = chief conn officer | rank = Lieutenant }} Lynnyn was the chief conn officer of the , unofficial "Overlady" of in late 2385 ( ), and later a renegade (Star Trek: Renegades). ''Star Trek: New Empire'' Lynnyn's family had been involved in space travel since the Orions took to the stars. Lynnyn's parents owned a merchant vessel, the Keril, aboard which all of their children grew up. Lynnyn was born on her parents' ship and grew up on board like her other siblings. As a result, although lacking formal education, she gained skills in most shipboard areas and had a special gift in navigation and tactical. When she got older, she became the ship's conn and tactical officer. One day the ship was attacked and disabled by the . Lynnyn was knocked unconscious when her station exploded and a large transformer crashed onto her head. Most of the crew was killed, but the Arcadia s navigator, wanting the beautiful Lynnyn for his own, took her on board, intending to make her his personal slave. Her pheromones were disabled but she still had her body and used it. Instead of allowing herself to be a slave, she manipulated the situation to become the navigator's lover, allowing her to join him as his assistant at the ship's helm, then later betrayed him. Lynnyn convinced to give her the helm position, and after saving the ship was awarded the rank of lieutenant. Eventually she gained April's favor and became his consort, until the Arcadia's fateful final mission in late 2385. Following the ship's destruction, Lynnyn and several others found themselves hurled through the dimensional barrier and picked up by a Starfleet vessel from the Federation universe before being returned to the mirror universe. From there, she along with and several other officers attempted to stay on the move and out of reach of the Empire. ( ) Personality Lynnyn saw the universe as a "dog eat dog" world. Like most female Orions, she was a master manipulator. She understood that there was a fine line, crossing which would put her into peril. Having her pheromones disabled, she learned to use her body as a weapon. It helped that she enjoyed sex, and had several lovers among the officers. She was quite ambitious but a realist. On a human-dominated starship, she knew she would never get command, so her goal was safely keeping what she had along with her position as helm officer. She could be brutal with those under her but was not capricious, only using force when she saw it as needed. When it came to fighting, she preferred to use weapons instead of hand to hand combat. She was known to hide a small -like weapon between her legs. She also possessed a small amount of counter-agent for the treatment which suppressed her pheromones. ''Star Trek: Renegades'' In Star Trek: Renegades, the character of Lynnyn was revisited. In this continuity, she found herself in an alternate mirror universe as a result of a mistake in crossing the dimensions by the Starfleet vessel she was on. This mistake was also made by Obrenovic's crew. She came into league with the crew of a raider. Category:Orions Category:Mirror universe people Category:Star Trek: New Empire